Naru Sakamae
"Want a cookie?" - Naru Sakamae History Naru was born in Mwangi Expanse within the City of Shia, her early memories of this place were happy as her parents kept the truth of their predicament hidden from her to preserve her happiness for as long as possible. This bliss lasted far longer than it ever should have but ended abruptly and violently when Naru was but 8 years old as one of the local radical groups caught wind of Naru and her parent's stay within the City as it took one bloody night for Naru's life to be turned upside down. She fled into the wilderness at the dying request of her mother. It took several days of running before she collapsed of exhaustion, crying and sobbing uncontrollably as she could hear the local wildlife closing in, suffocatingly so as minutes seemed like hours and her sorrow turned to fear and eventually she had lost consciousness. It was quite some hours later when Naru woke up inside of a cave with a rudimentary bowl filled with water sitting next to her, at the edge of the bed made of leaves and dried grass. After regaining some of her strength as she sheepishly and shyly accepted the water and some nearby rations which seemed to have been laid out for her, she began to search for her savior but found no one as she rudimentary shelter seemed to be abandoned with even food left untouched and a fire still lit as she waited day after day for them to return to no avail. It took quite some time for her to get used to living in the wilderness as the rations within the shelter started to dwindle day after day as every failed attempt at foraging and hunting made her even more determined to succeed. Some days would go by without much of anything while there was the occasional windfall of catching a trapped and wounded deer, her saving grace seemed to be an old pair of knifes left behind by the previous inhabitant of the shelter. Naru spent most of her life in the wilderness and away from prying eyes as her few encounters with people would end with her either trading hides and meat for clothing or her avoiding them entirely, when one day her knifes broke while she was hunting a boar and she ended horribly gored as she stumbled and fled, suddenly finding herself passing through what seemed like a circular hole or passage the eye of the giant's skull in Akasa Kas as she didn't have time to mind the details and pushed forward until she found herself collapsing at a strangers door. The person whom lived there seemed to be a blacksmith as the smell of soot and metal was prevalent, they took her in and helped her tend to her injuries as Naru learned that their name was Elissa. Normally Naru would attempt to avoid getting friendly with people but given her situation she had no choice but to rely on her as she felt comfort in company for the first time in however long she could remember. Naru ended up staying there as she grew fond of her new friend, whom seemed quite upset at how badly maintained and un-salvageable her knifes were as they gave them a pair of Kukri's which they had made not too long before that. Appearance Naru is a fairly slender girl in her early twenties, hair is black and long even though the longer hair annoys her she keeps it because of how it reminds her of her mother, she typically dressed in a shirt and short pants with a long jacket which has a hood something rather well kept considering her origin while her clothes have a few signs of being fixed quite a number of times. Naru's expression is mostly one of curiosity with her fairly smooth and pale skin as she would smile at the idea of meeting new friends and finding a place to belong. Personality Naru enjoys cooking and making people laugh as she enjoys trying to make new and better meals in attempts to find and experience new tastes. Instead of being disheartened at the world she used to know being left behind she seems empowered by leaving it, being in a new place with people she seems to have rediscovered her more social side. She considers herself quite an easy to understand person, she enjoys good food and the company of friendly people as she would never wish harm to come to any of them. Her expertise in using knifes tends to get her very close and personal with whomever ends up on the wrong side of her goal or intent thought as shes seen her fair share of blood and gore while surviving in the wilderness. But after everything is said and done Naru prefers everyone sitting at a table and enjoying the wonderful thing she's discovered how to make cookies! Friends While Naru hasn't been in Akasa Kas for long she's grown quite attached to Elissa but considered most people she meets as potential friends. Enemies None that immediately comes to mind, though that pesky Fox named stub tail who kept stealing her prized hunt is on her list of things to take care of. Aspirations Naru seeks to find a place to call home, people to call friends and the warmth of company. Though quite easy to obtain but once gained she wants to protect it to the best of her abilities. Naru also seeks to share the joy of cookies to all! Category:Characters